


Kittens and Kisses for Kylo

by KyloRentheEmoOverlord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Its a fluffy finalizer, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love, Rey - Freeform, Rey Needs A Hug, Short & Sweet, everyone needs love, its fluffy, showing Kylo the light side, the fluffy finalizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRentheEmoOverlord/pseuds/KyloRentheEmoOverlord
Summary: Rey is determined to show Kylo the light side. From kittens to kisses, every entry of this story is filled with little joys Rey has to offer Kylo. Filled with fluff. Drabble series.





	1. Chapter 1

**#1- Kittens**

Kylo Ren stared at Rey expectantly, waiting for her to _finally_ show him what was in the small box in her arms. He tried several times to pry it open with the force, but Rey was not having it. 

"Rey, this is ridiculous, just open the box and show me," he demanded, this time trying to forcefully take the box from her. She shifted her body out of the way and glared at him. 

"Kylo Ren, have you no patience at all!" she whisper shouted, her gaze turned to stare lovingly at the lilac box in her hands. A soft  _meow_ came from the box and Kylo froze, hand flying to his light saber. 

"What was that?" he growled, looking around the room for any possible signs that someone or _something_  had entered. Rey stared at him in horror and demanded he deactivate his weapon immediately, and that he was a complete fool. He eventually calmed himself down, and took in a few deep breaths.

Rey flipped open the lid and beamed down at the small ball of fluff that was sitting inside the box. Kylo's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Is it dangerous?" he asked curiously, tipping the box down so he could get a better view of the strange creature. It looked back up at him with large blue eyes, and purred slightly.

"It's a kitten, Kylo! How have you not seen one before?" It purred again, rubbing its face up against Rey's hand as she softly rubbed the white fur.

"It's disgusting." He turned his nose up and looked away. Rey's jaw dropped.

"You're just saying that because you think the kitten makes you weak!" she jutted her finger at him, and he crossed his arms.

"Why don't you hold her?" Rey took the cat out of the box and set her in Kylo's large arms. His eyes widened at an alarming rate and he quickly adjusted his grip to the feline.

"Rey, take it back immediately!" the stress was apparent in his voice, but she simply ignored it, and laughed at him. She took one of his hands and placed it over the cat's head, instructing him on how to pet the kitten properly. He awkwardly continued the motion while taking a seat on his bed. Rey sat next to him with a large grin plastered all over her face. She moved to pet the cat, and he twisted his body away from her.

"Absolutely not." he snapped, moving himself away from her. Rey scoffed.

"Excuse _me?_ You just got done saying the cat was disgusting and now I am not allowed to pet her?" 

"It is disgusting, but it is mine now. I am naming it Annie." Rey rolled her eyes at him as he scratched Annie's chin lightly. 

"Why are you naming her Annie?" she asked with a huff. Rey could only imagine. 

"Annie is short for Anakin." 

Of course. 

* * *

**A/N: A fluffy drabble series with Kylo and Rey *gushes*. I love that pair. Leave some comments on what you thought, and what other "light" he should be introduced to!! Perhaps puppies XD.**


	2. Flowers

**#2- Flowers**

Rey walked over to Kylo's training room and waited patiently for the grunts and loud crashes on the other side of the door to stop. Once she was sure objects were no longer being flung across the room in a disorganized manner, she decided to step right in. She slapped her hand onto the palm reader and waited for it to analyze her fingerprints. She was granted access immediately.

"Rey, can't you see I am  _slightly_ busy?" She looked around the room and saw several practice dummies ripped in half, and other objects strewn around the area, obliterated into an unrecognizable amount of pieces. Today, Hux accidentally broadcasted himself screaming at Kylo Ren, calling him an "angsty teenage dirtbag piece of shit". Rey knew the general did not mean to press the intercom button. She knew Hux wanted everyone to think he constantly had his emotions in check. 

"No, I can't see that, you look available to me." She stepped around the mess that was in her path of walking and went over to him, with her hands behind her back. 

"I come bearing a gift." He eyed her suspiciously and took a step back. 

"No thanks." He turned around and went right back to his storm of frustration and she sighed heavily. Rey tugged on his shirt and then thrust a bouquet of neatly arranged flowers into his chest when he turned back around.  He blinked a few times, taken aback by her sudden show of force. His long fingers wrapped around the flowers gently. 

"What are  _these_?" His noses bunched up as the floral aromas of each flower hit him all at once. Rey frowned. 

"They are flowers! Have you not seen flowers?" On second thought, it made sense. They wouldn't have flowers growing on the Finalizer, and he was most certainly not stopping by each planet to smell the roses. 

"The smell is nauseating," he deadpanned, "the kitten, I can live with. I do not want these, these, whatever the hell they are-" 

  
"Flowers?" Rey cut in. 

"Yes, I do not want them. Besides what is the point of gifting me something that will die in a week? At least a cat does not die in a week." Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes as far back into her skull as humanly possible. 

"Why, Kylo? Why can't you just say  _"Thank you, Rey!""_

"Because I am not thankful for the gift." 

"You're impossible." 

"Thank you." 

"Wait, for the flowers?" She had a hopeful glint in her eye as she watched him hold the flowers.

"No, for calling me impossible."

It went away. 


	3. Candy

**#3 Candy**

 

Rey silently chewed her dinner, staring at Kylo across the table as he read news on his datapad. Rey couldn't get over how  _slow_ he ate. As if no one had ever taken a meal from him, as if he never struggled to get a meal. She realized that was probably true. He looked up at her after he felt her eyes stay on him for awhile.

"Yes?" He asked after deliberating with himself for a bit. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away, pretending to have a strong fascination with the meat on her plate. He tapped a few more buttons before sliding the technology away from himself. He picked up a few vegetables and slowly ate them. Rey finally had enough. She swore he was eating  _even_ slower. 

"How can you eat so slow?" She burst out. She watched a tiny smirk dance across his face as he picked up another bite and drew it carefully up to his lips. She glared at him.

"Perhaps because I have no reason to  _inhale_ it." He was making fun of her. She knew her table manners were not exactly  _ideal_... But they weren't THAT terrible... Or at least she hoped they were not. Rey decided to let the taunting go.

"What do you think about sweets?" Rey asked casually, pretending to mull over her thoughts. She had brought a few pieces of candy with her to make him try. 

"I don't think about them, quite honestly." Her eye twitched. Of course he didn't. 

Why would tall, dark, and scary, ever have anything remotely sweet in his life?

"Try this." She slid over a small piece of candy. It was a slightly sour piece of candy. She loved sour candy. There was something so satisfying about sour candies. Not too sweet, not too plain. 

He put it in his mouth and spit it out immediately. His entire face scrunched up and he took a big sip of his wine to wash it down. 

"That was repulsive." He finally managed after a few coughs. Rey laughed, of course he did not like it, but it was still hilarious to see such a big man be taken down by a piece of sour candy. 

"Okay, try this one, I promise it is not gross, you will HAVE to like this one!" He cautiously took the piece of candy and unwrapped it. It was chocolate. He had to like it. She made sure it was dark chocolate too, she knew that not everyone was a sweets fan.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, after allowing himself to swallow it. She smiled. 

"It's dark chocolate." 

"Ah, so, anything related to the dark side is clearly better." She swore she felt her head throb at that comment.

"No, Kylo, it does not work like that." 

* * *

**A/N: ahh thank you all for the kudos :)) Leave a comment of what he should try next!**

 


	4. #4- Hugs

 

**#4- Hugs**

Rey could tell Kylo was extremely stressed out. Reason one being that he could not stop pacing in his room, and reason two was that he did not finish his dinner. Not finishing his dinner was the biggest sign... Considering how much that man could eat. Rey always thought she ate a lot...

"Kylo, is something wrong?" She finally decided to end the awkward silence and set down her plates near the door, waiting for the droid to swoop in and collect them from his quarters. He stopped pacing for a brief moment to throw her a glance, but quickly resumed back to his anxious pacing. 

"Kylo." She tried again, this time she pressed a little harder into his mind. 

Nothing. 

She was met with walls built higher than ever. 

"You can tell me... I promise I won't judge you." He finally stopped his pacing all together and tightened his fists at his sides while turning to stare at Rey.

"You will never forgive me." He muttered, quietly looking down at this feet. She walked over and set her hand on his upper arm. She looked up into his sullen eyes and patiently waited for him to continue. 

"I-I-can't find Annie..." he sounded absolutely crushed as he admitted this, his chest deflating. Rey blinked. That was what was beating him up? Rey forget to tell him that she had picked up Annie earlier so she could be examined by the medical officials to make sure all her vitals and vaccinations were checked out. 

She giggled a bit and he looked at her with pure confusion displayed all over his face. 

"Rey, I-" she cut him off by pulling him into a hug. He awkwardly stood there for a moment before wrapping his large arms around her small waist. She allowed herself to gently rest her head against his chest and she laughed harder. 

"She's getting a check up, I forgot to tell you." she could feel a wave of relief wash over him and her, as the bond between them became less strained. His head dropped for a moment and gently rested on the top of her head. 

"I think I will need one after that..." he admitted, pulling back from their hug.

"That was not as terrible as I thought it would be..." Rey looked at him with confusion. 

"The hug or telling me about Annie?" he smiled lightly when Rey asked. 

"The hug." 

* * *

 

**A/N: Thank you Jess444, Relliurad, Blastoh, Juliakaze, and Hoshiakari, for your comments!! I am** **definitely going to use some of those suggestions as the story goes on :)**


	5. #5- Scarf

**A/N: Huge HUGE thanks to Relliurad for the idea of Rey knitting Kylo a scarf. I hope I did this well!**

* * *

**#5- Scarf**

 

Rey had locked herself in her room the  _entire_ day. There was something about knitting that frustrated her, yet calmed her at the same time. She had an incredibly hard time trying to navigate her way around the needles, but she promised herself she would not use the force to cheat. She was slightly disappointed that the First Order seemingly only had the color black for the yarn she needed. How convenient. What did she expect though? Was the First Order  _really_ going to have pastel colors? 

She looked at the scarf she made. Sure, it wasn't perfect...But she tried! And if he was not going to appreciate that, then she would give it to Hux. He seemed like he would value it... 

She stood up and gently folded the scarf, setting it inside her satchel. Rey left her room, locking the door behind her. She quickly made her way down the corridor and around the corner, in search of Kylo's quarters. Curse him for having the nicer rooms on the other side of the wing. 

She knocked on the door and patiently waited for him to take his sweet time to answer the door. When it came to waiting on him, it seemed that he had all the time in the world...But the second he was waiting on someone else he-

"Yes?" He looked down at her, leaning against the door frame and slightly quirking his brow up. She rummaged around in her bag before presenting him the scarf. 

"I made this." She announced proudly, as he took it from her hand. 

She knew in her gut he probably was going to make a snide remark...But perhaps on the off chance he wouldn't, oh, how that would be nice.

"A scarf?" He rubbed the material between his fingers, some of the stitching was coming apart but it did not matter.

"Do you know how to knit?" Kylo asked, curiously. Annie strode over, her eyes trained onto the yarn. He turned his gaze to the cat and shot her a look, almost  _daring_ her to jump up and take it. 

"I just learned today." she admitted, bending down to pet Annie and distract her from trying to ruin her hard work. 

"I can tell..." he muttered. Rey felt her heart drop momentarily, and he immediately noticed as the hurt registered in her expression and their bond. His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to offend her. A small wave of guilt washed over him and collided with her wave of grief. 

"I, I like it though..." he said quietly, setting a hand on her upper arm. 

She knew that was a huge step for him. 

Rey smiled and the brief stinging of tears went away. 

 


	6. #6- Hot Chocolate

**#6- Hot Chocolate**

Rey watched as Kylo situated himself next to the fire in the sitting room of his quarters. The First Order was stingy with their heater, for no reason, There was certainly no shortage of money around here...There was no reason for them to act like turning up the heat was going to break their bank... Rey was used to cold, though. After all, the desert of Jakku did not stay warm at night. Deserts are  _freezing_ at night. Kylo didn't have his full suit on, hence why he probably was struggling. 

Not that he was going to let that on.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate and it stiffed the shiver that was creeping up her spine. There really was nothing like eating or drinking something hot to keep a person from feeling cold. 

"Do you want a blanket?" Rey asked, shifting over to sit next to Kylo. Purely because he was next to the fire... Alright, maybe that was the  _partial truth_ as to why she moved over. He shifted so that she could sit down, and shook his head.

"I don't need a blanket." he admitted stubbornly. Rey could only roll her eyes as usual. Typical Kylo. 

She sipped her drink again. He watched as she slowly brought the glass mug to her lips and her throat bob slightly as she swallowed. The steam coming off the mug looked delightfully warm. He resisted a shiver as he absently wondered what it tasted like. 

She read his mind.

"Try this, it should keep you warm." she placed the mug in his his hands and he briefly drummed his fingers against the black mug before bringing it to his lips.

Now she found herself watching the way his full lips gingerly parted to drink the hot chocolate.  He swallowed and a quizzical look appeared. 

"This is not coffee?" he mused, mainly to himself. She shook her head and watched him take another swig. 

"Hot chocolate," she muttered, watching him draw the mug back,"it's better than coffee." He looked at her for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. 

"I like it." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired because I am currently freezing... Though I can't complain, it's 77 here...but that's cold... It's usually like 115 F in the summer... I am cold... Also off topic, but I thought I'd share what inspired me to write this story. Basically, I am currently writing a full length story (I am on the second chapter! go check it out!!) and it's a slow burn... And i am keeping the characters as "in character" as possible.. So the fluffiness isn't happening for awhile... I am using this drabble series as a release of the fluff!


	7. Cloak

Rey was positively  _freezing._ She had been sitting in the large filing room, doing some voluntary work for Hux, when the heater next to her decided to die. Of course, the one small thing she asked for had to go and die on her. All she wanted was a small heat lamp, but of course, within an hour of its use, it died on her. 

 

Yes, Rey did have a jacket, but the jacket simply was not thick enough to keep her skin from safe from the frosty temperatures of the deep areas of the ship. She scolded herself, she should've been more prepared for a situation like this. This time, she did not have hot chocolate or the warmth of a fire to keep herself warmed up. 

Nor did she have a person...

Rey blushed and shook the thought away. It was not like she had a particular person in mind. Okay, that was a lie, perhaps she was hoping that the particular person would be the tall, dark, mysterious- 

"Master Ren?" one of the filing attendants from the isle across the way stood up straight and greeted Kylo Ren. Rey pretended his presence went unnoticed and continued to file away. Her blush was keeping her warm now. But, she figured it was the runny nose and the sniffling that was giving away her real state. 

"Are you cold?" the question was simple, innocent, yet Rey managed to stutter a bit, still shaken by her own thoughts from earlier. She motioned to her personal heater and frowned. Kylo had asked the question. 

  
"This damn thing broke, and I have no idea why. I tried to look at it and it just-" she was cut off abruptly by him dropping a heavy cloak on her shoulders and letting it cascade down way past her feet. Rey blinked in confusion and then stared up at the man in front of her, who was cape-less. 

This was his. 

She was wearing Kylo Ren's cloak. 

Rey's mind circled around the "his" part. 

 

"Th-thank you," her teeth chattered a bit as she spoke. 

But it was not from the cold. 

 

He simply looked at her, nodded, and left. 

 


	8. Secret Santa

**A/N: I am so so sorry it's been forever since I posted anything, but senior year has been difficult and time consuming. Now that I have this long** **break, I will be posting more! Here is a little Christmas chapter!**

Rey smiled lightly as she picked up the small present that was set at the foot of her door. Before she had the chance to gather her thoughts as to what this small box could be, she already had a feeling that whomever labeled the box as "it's a secret", clearly was not someone who gave gifts very often. She rolled her eyes and removed the "secret" tag. The slightly curved handwriting gave it away, it was Kylo who had "secretly" gifted her the poorly wrapped box.

Rey moved to sit on her bed, setting the gift on the edge as she carefully stuck her finger into the wrapping paper and slid it off. Inside she found a bracelet with three charms on it. A lightsaber, a Death Star, and Darth Vader's helmet. She rolled her eyes for the second time within a minute. Inside the box was a small card that read "Merry Christmas from the Dark Side, even we celebrate the holidays". Why couldn't he just say "From Kylo"? Rey never understood that man. But she thought the bracelet was adorable. Despite it generally being more of his interests than hers. It was definitely the thought that counts when it came to him. 

She loved it. 


	9. Merry Kissmass

Rey was never particularly an amazing gift giver. She never truly felt that her gift giving skills were up to par. Which usually left her in awkward situations, and even more cringe-worthy fake smiles of approval from those who received her gifts. 

So she got Kylo nothing in return. 

Well, that was not exactly the entire truth. 

She didn't have Kylo's gift wrapped. 

It wasn't in a bag. 

It couldn't be held or seen. 

But it could be felt. 

She nervously paced the corridor before his quarter doors. Rey wasn't entirely sure if this was going to be her best decision. She could do this. Where was her confidence? Rey grimaced and finally planted her feet firmly in front of his door. She knocked with urgency. Perhaps it was the nervous energy flooding into her fist, or the bond, that made Kylo's response time equally as urgent. 

"What's wrong?" he loomed in front of her, swallowing up her focus and sight. She never quite got over how... _large..._ he was. His curious eyes darted to meet hers, and she blinked. Rey swallowed nervously and tucked herself under his arm, slinking her way into his room. The door slid shut, the only noise in the room. 

"Thank you for your present. I loved it." She nervously fiddled with the charm bracelet on her wrist and he gently lifted one of the charms, twisting it until the light of the room reflected onto it. He gave a small smile.

"I don't exactly have a physical gift for you..." Rey's words trailed off as she looked up at him. 

"Oh?-" His words barely left his lips before they were silenced by the softest touch he had ever felt. Her cautious lips met his own hungry ones. He gently pulled her small body into his own, enveloping her with his warmth. Their lips were interlocked together, gently moving to switch who had the bottom or who had the top. She felt a tickle of a tongue followed by a soft bite on her lower lip. Kylo added more pressure to the bite, enjoying the small noises she made, and the warm feeling their bond created. Rey sighed heavily and he pulled back, but did not retract his grip on her.

"Oh." Was all that was said. 

Two small, shy, smiles formed. Her head dropped onto his chest. 

She did it. 

* * *

**A/N: God I hope I desired that kiss well enough. Happy holidays for you all! Here is a little gift. Please let me know what you thought! I will consider the comments little Christmas gifts!**


	10. Spice can Be Nice

Rey  _loved_ spicy. When Kylo had offered to get her something, the only thing Rey could do was blurt out how she wanted something "spicy", saying even "hot" would do. All she wanted was for her mouth to water. 

Well, he tried. 

When Kylo came back, Rey stood up immediately, waiting anxiously to see what he had brought her. In reality, she should have thought about what he  _hadn't_ brought. 

Rey blinked. 

Kylo smirked. 

"Where is your shirt?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He crossed his arms over his broad, bare chest. Which if she was being honest, was not a bad sight at all.  

"You asked for spicy, did you not?" Rey could not believe what had just come out of his mouth. 

"Why is it you act clueless to all the things I do and then, and then you just-" his smile continued to grow even wider. 

"Rey, the dark side doesn't do "sweet". Maybe I should teach you something?" Her eyes widened further. 

Was he flirting?

He's flirting. 

Oh. 

Rey felt her mouth go dry and her mind go blank. This was not something she expected from him. Usually she was the more direct one and- 

"Hux thought it was a good idea..." Kylo muttered, walking back to his shirt. 

"Wait!" Rey coughed, grabbing at the shirt. 

Maybe it wasn't that bad. 


	11. Braiding

**Chapter 11: Braiding**

 

Rey was a simple woman. Her hairstyle was a consistent three bun look. No more, no less. The most important part was that it was quite low maintenance. Between the training and pilot gig- she was a busy woman. 

Kylo was being thoughtful today. 

He noticed Rey never really did anything with her hair, besides the multiple bun thing, which faintly reminded him of his mother. He wondered if Rey did not know how to do anything different? 

Kylo knew how to braid. His uncle taught him, claiming Kylo's grandfather used to wear a small braid. Though Ben himself was not fond braid wearer, he was willing to give it a shot on Rey. He looked over at her, legs spread out on the bed, reading some old literature that he could not be bothered to ask the title of. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rey mused, not even looking up once from what she was doing. Kylo shifted his weight onto the bed and moved his hands towards her head. 

"Do not move." He ordered, beginning to pick up pieces of her soft hair and intertwine them slowly, briefly mismatching the pattern a few times, but regaining composure. 

"Why are you doing this?" She sounded confused more than anything. She wasn't judging, but rather curious why the leader of the dark side, the fearsome Kylo Ren- was braiding her hair. 

"I am teaching you." Was his golden response to her. She sighed and continued flipping through her book. 

What a weirdo. 

 

**A/N: Hello all! It has been awhile but ya girl just started her college classes. I** **love university. In honor of me finally picking a solid major, I am going to announce my next fic. Reylo in the style of Hades x Persephone, a most classic tale. But a lovely one.**


	12. Poem

\ 

 

Rey shuffled down the ship's corridor, her fingers gently scaling the walls as she came up her turn. Her coat flapped behind her as she made a sharp turn and ran directly into a  _solid_ figure. 

It was Hux. 

He sighed heavily and stepped back to let her pas, she muttered a quick 'sorry' and continued on her way.

Ah, finally. 

She slipped in her ID card and practically tripped rushing into her room. She had a long day fixing things aimlessly around the ship, finally, she had some peace.

Rey had hopped she could quickly jot down her thoughts and walk over to Kylo's quarters. The poem had been in her head all day long and now she finally had the chance to write it down and hand deliver it. 

She smiled gently and quickly folder her paper and tucked it into her arm. She left her room and walked down the hall to his door, knocking gently. 

"Come in," the door slid open and she shuffled quickly inside. Kylo looked up from where he was, sitting on his bed putting his combat boots on. A small smile graced his face.

"What is that?" his eyes shifted down as he made eye contact with the paper. She placed it in his hand and he flipped it open. 

"Did you write this?" He looked up, eyes searching hers. She nodded. 

He stood up, tucking the letter under his sheet. He held her in a firm embrace and she felt a small quake in his body. A sharp inhale, followed by him holding her closer. 

"I love it." 

* * *

**A/N: YOU BITCHES BETTER GET READY FOR SOME FUCKINGGGGG REYLOOOO, FULLL FLEDGED stORY.**


	13. Literature

Kylo recently grew an affinity for novels. Mainly, romance novels. Though, he would never tell anyone of this newfound passion of his. He couldn't seem to get enough, in his free time he consumed book after book, trying to learn as much as he could. 

Though, he did hide what he was reading by slipping covers of  _History of the Empire_ over these steamy novels. If any one found out, Kylo would probably fall over and die. 

He thought of it more like research collecting. He just wanted to impress Rey. She had done so much for him over the last few months and he wanted to begin to return the favor. 

So, in what he deemed to be a romantic gesture, he was going to gift her one of his books. 

Apparently, women love literature that involves romance. 

It was the perfect idea. 

He quickly tucked the book into his bag and paced down to her room. He rapped on the door and waiting for it to slide back. The door opened and a smile followed. 

"Hello Kylo, what can I do for you ?" She stepped aside as he walked in. He waited for her door to slide back and then abruptly ripped the back out of his satchel and shoved it into her hands. 

"Ah, A book on the history of the empire....ummm, thank you this is very-" He cut her off. 

"No, take off the cover." She raised her eyebrow and slipped it off. 

_The_ _Tantalizingly Sexy Side of The Dark Side._

Rey blushed. 

"Oh my." 

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for your comments! Check out my NEW FULL LENGTH REYLO! "A Twist of Fate".**


	14. Be Mine

Valentine's Day.

 

Oh, what a day. For Rey, it was about to be a very memorable day. 

 

Kilo paced back and forth in his room, trying to decide if this was what he truly wanted to do. He had consulted Hux and Phasma several times, wanting to make sure that this request would be executed to perfection.

Nothing could go wrong. 

It was like a war strategy all mapped out in his head. Kylo was a calculated man. He nodded to himself and left his room. He gripped the daisies in his hand tighter, which were Rey's favorite flowers. Quickly, he made his way down the hall and in front of her door. He knocked. 

 

Rey answered the door with a smile spreading across her face. She tried to peer behind his back, seeing what he could possibly have. He didn't want for her to invite him in but instead strode into the room, backing up so she couldn't see what was in her hand. 

 

"Rey, I have a request."He started suddenly, shifting his weight to his right foot anxiously. Kylo felt nervous to be truthful, but he didn't want to let on that the was. 

 

"A request or question?" She teased, crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled lightly. He brought the flowers out from behind his back.

 

"Be mine?" Rey laughed and stepped in closer for a hug. Kylo wasn't sure if she was laughing because his request was impossible or "corny" as Hux told him it would sound. 

"Of course, Kylo...Be your Valentine or your girlfriend?" Rey asked, quirking a brow and taking the flowers gently from his arms. Kylo leaned down and kissed her soft lips.

"Girlfriend." He murmured. 

* * *

**A/N: ah! I decided that this was a sweet little ending. Rey showed him how to love and be loved which was the goal! Now, if you want more Reylo, check out my story[Holocene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039203), it's a long term semi slow burn!:) **

**Thank you for all the lovely support:)**

**Email me! Let's be friends! kylorentheemooverlord@gmail.com**


End file.
